In collaboration with Public Responsiblity in Medicine and Research(PRIM&R), a random list of individuals who self identified with an interest in the ethics of research were invited to participate in a survey about payment to research participants. The survey was web-based, created with the collaboration of the Center for Survey Research at UVA. Questions asked about general attitudes and concerns about payment as well as asked questions about specific case based applications of payment. Questions were designed to elicit attitudes about coercion and undue influence. Data have been analyzed and 2 papers published.